Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{6k}{2} \div \dfrac{9k}{2}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{6k}{2} \times \dfrac{2}{9k}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ 6k \times 2 } { 2 \times 9k}$ $y = \dfrac{12k}{18k}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{2}{3}$